Prom
by clemi
Summary: Aphrodite tells Piper and the rest of her children to do the unthinkable, hold a prom at camp. What happens when the whole camp gets infected with prom fever. Fights will break loose, friendships will be broken, rivalries will culminate. Read at your own risk. Rated T for language and other shtuff. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Weeelll, I guess I should give you'll a warning. So, a lot of the things in this fic are going to be unrealistic, maybe even downright stupid, I'll try my hardest to not make anyone OOC, but I'm not making any promises. Yes I'm admitting this whole story is rather silly. **

**Another warning! There will be cussing and plenty of naughty bad fun. **

**Enjoy lovelies! **

* * *

"Piper. Oh, Piper." Piper heard a faint voice calling her, but when she looked around no one was there. She blew some hair out of her eyes and started walking towards the cabins. "Piper!" This time the voice was right behind her. Piper turned to see Lacy glaring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Piper tried not to giggle at the appearance of a 13-year-old girl with braces and blonde pigtails scowling at her.

Lacy sighed. "Whatever. Look, I've got something really, really important to tell you."

"Can it wait? I've got to meet Annabeth for cabin inspection."

Lacy shook her head. "No, we've got to talk about it righ-"

"Lacy, I'm sure whatever it is can wait for at least an hour." Piper waved her hand and again, started towards the cabins.

"I got a message from mom!" Lacy couldn't help feeling a bit satisfied when Piper stopped in her tracks, and turned back towards her.

"What kind of message?"

"Last night I had a dream, it was weird. It was at camp but it was, like…boot camp or something. Oh gods, and Chiron kept saying, 'Drop and give me twenty!'"

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Get to the point, Lacy."

Lacy shook her head, trying to remember what she was going to say. "Oh, right, anyways, Mom was there. And she told me that our cabin had to do something really, really important."

Intrigued, Piper leaned down. Maybe Aphrodite finally wanted them to do something that didn't have anything to do with makeovers. "What?"

"She said it was a test, and for it to go well we had to keep this quiet for now."

Piper nodded. "C'mon, just tell me."

"We have to hold…"

"Yeah?"

"A prom."

Piper blinked. "A prom?"

Lacy bit her lip and squealed. "Yep!"

Piper just kept giving her the same incredulous look. "A _prom_?"

"Yeah, why are you acting weird?"

Piper ran a hand down her face. "So, let me get this straight. Our mother, told you, in a dream, that it was of the utmost importance, that we hold, a _prom_?"

"Yes." Lacy practically shouted in her face.

"And she said this was some sort of test?"

Lacy nodded.

Piper shook her head and walked away, with Lacy right on her heels.

"OK, I know it might sound a little stupid."

"A little? It's a prom, it's not like the camp is going to be attacked or something. Why does she think this is so important again?"

Lacy shrugged. "All she said was that it was some sort of test."

"No offense to mom or anything," Piper glanced up at the sky, "But this may be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I thought we were trying to make a new name for the Aphrodite cabin, you know, actually be taken seriously for a change."

"Piper, we don't really have a choice. Remember last time someone disobeyed mom's orders?"

"No."

"Lucky for you."

Piper groaned. "Gods, fine. But don't blame me when we're the laughing stock of the whole camp."

Lacy was too busied jumping up and down and clapping. "You won't regret this, Piper." With that she scampered off, probably to gather her half sisters to start planning the event.

When Piper met up with Annabeth she was still mumbling and grumbling about the stupid dress she would be forced to wear, and the shoes, and all the makeup.

Annabeth looked at her, amused. "Something bothering you, Pipes?"

"Yeah." Piper blew a few chunks of hair out of her eyes. She debated on telling Annabeth. After all, Lacy said they needed to keep the prom quiet. But Piper decided if she was going to get advice from anyone, Annabeth was her girl. "I need to tell you something."

Annabeth took out the clipboard, and they started walking towards the Hecate cabin. "Shoot." Normally Annabeth would've been happy to listen and give pointers on Piper's problems. But ever since they had added the extra cabins, cabin inspection had become much more hectic. They had even decided to have two teams. One would take ten cabins, and the second would take the other ten. Percy and Jason were the other team.

"Well, my mom visited Lacy in a dream last night. She said that it was important that we…do this one thing, that it was some sort of _test_." Piper couldn't help the frown that formed on her face.

"What kind of test?"

"She…said…we had to hold a prom."

Annabeth gave her a quizzical look. "A _prom_? What's so important about that?"

"That's what I said! I don't know, Lacy said Aphrodite wouldn't be too happy if we disregarded her wishes so…get excited for prom." Piper said bitterly.

The Hecate cabin was always a mess. Different potions were splattered on the walls, there were several magical chickens clucking and running around the room. The head counselor, Lou Ellen, had discovered that chickens were quite indestructible when it came to spells. Each chicken had been turned a different color, and some even had horns growing out of their heads. Piper felt bad for them.

"Added the wrong serum for the potion, it exploded everywhere." Lou Ellen muttered and shook her head. "I even made my bed."

Annabeth gave her an apologetic smile before giving them a 2 out of 5. It was true, they hade taken the time to make all of the beds.

Piper had always found the Tyche cabin a little overwhelming. It made Annabeth even more on edge, the mini Las Vegas casino reminded of her of the time she was stuck in the Lotus Casino. The bright colors and noises of the slot machines gave her a serious headache. Why couldn't they try something simple and elegant, like the Athena cabin?

The campers never knew what day cabin inspection would land on, so most of them were unprepared. But of course being the cabin of good fortune, they had chosen this day in particular to tidy up.

No matter what kind of hits and destruction the Hebe cabin took, it still managed to look brand new every day. The modern building always seemed to shine in the sun. The large square windows never had a smudge on them.

Piper shook her head. "So not fair."

Annabeth chuckled. "You live in a cabin full of neat freaks, what do you have to worry about?"

"At least you don't have seven different kinds of designer perfume clogging your nostrils every morning, day, and night."

When Annabeth gave the Nike cabin a 5 out of 5, they all started cheering and patting each other on the back. Piper tried not to roll her eyes. The Nike cabin was always unnecessarily competitive about even the most trivial things. Sometimes even more then the Ares cabin.

By the time Annabeth and Piper had reached the Aphrodite cabin, they were both exhausted. They didn't have much trouble with Piper's cabin, just the usual. Choking on designer perfume, ignoring the candy wrappers and crumbled up love notes underneath each bunk. Each feather pillow had been fluffed to perfection, every picture frame and clipping of Ryan Gosling straightened.

When Piper caught Lacy's eye, after trying to avoid eye contact for five minutes, Lacy smiled and winked at her. Piper noticed the cluster of her siblings that had crowded in the back corner of the cabin, where all of the files were. All organized and alphabetized, in pearly white cabinets. Piper had done everything she could to get those files banned, she even tried to burn them a couple of times. Something about keeping tabs on other campers' love lives seemed a little creepy to her. But they must've been made with indestructible magic or something.

"Don't you see what a nightmare this is going to be?" Piper hissed after they left the cabin.

"Hmm?" Annabeth mumbled as she scribbled notes down on the clipboard.

Piper snapped her fingers in front of her nose. "The prom. With my cabin in charge of it, it'll be _awful_."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, if I had to choose any cabin to organize a formal dance it would be yours."

"They keep files on people's love lives, hundreds of files. Yours is huge."

Annabeth ignored the last part of Piper's sentence. "You know whenever you talk about your cabin, you refer to it as if you're separate, like you're not even a part of it."

"I'm not! Name one thing I have in common with any of those people?"

"Your mother." Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Look, Piper, you chose to become the head counselor. One of your responsibilities as head counselor is to support your siblings and bond with them. You have an obligation, whether you like it or not."

Piper blew her hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms. She knew Annabeth was right, she cursed her for being a daughter of Athena. You could never win a fight with any of them.

Even after they were done with cabin inspection, Piper was still trying to get Annabeth to side with her.

"We'll have to wear dresses!"

Annabeth shrugged. "I like dresses."

"You'll have to get your makeup done." Piper attempted. When Annabeth didn't react she tried again. "And your hair!"

Annabeth glared at her. "What about my hair?"

Piper gulped. "You know what I mean."

"I don't know why you're so against this prom idea. It sounds fun, I mean think about it, when was the last time we weren't fighting for our lives or going on some ridiculous quest. It'll be just one night to hang out with friends and have fun."

Piper shook her head. "Wow, I have never been so disappointed in you, Annie. I thought if there was anyone who hated high heels as much as me, it was you."

Annabeth smirked. "Stop being such a drama queen. And don't call me Annie."

"Hey, Piper." Piper's half sister, Lana, came jogging up to her. Lana was known all over camp for her long fairytale blond hair. Piper had always envied how manageable it seemed.

"What's up?"

"Aphrodite cabin is holding an emergency meeting." Lana grinned.

Piper and Annabeth exchanged a confused glance. "Who called it?"

* * *

"Piper, dear, I'm so glad you could make it!" Aphrodite smiled and took Piper by the hand, leading her to front.

All of Piper's siblings were sitting in white chairs with pink cushions and lacey trim. Some of them even had notepads and varieties of pens, each with some sort of fuzzy puffball on the end.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Aphrodite flipped her hair over her shoulder. It was long and red. Piper had always wished she'd had red, black, or even blonde hair, something much more interesting than brown.

"Oh, don't play dumb sweetie. It's _very_ unattractive." Her eyes changed from blue to gray to green. Piper never got use to her mother's ever changing appearance.

"Alright, what did you call this meeting for?"

Aphrodite flashed her a brilliant smile and turned to the rest of her children. "I assume Lacy has told you all about the prom?" She continued when everyone nodded their heads. "Well, it is very important you follow each and every instruction I give you. Understand?" Everyone nodded again. "Splendid! Now," She started walking around the cabin, kicking trash underneath the beds and straightening out blankets. "We're going to need to select a venue…Naveen, go!" She pointed to a dark boy with black curly hair and black, velvety eyes.

"We could hold it in the mess hall." Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "We could move all of the tables out of the way, and string up lights, have drinks and snacks off to the side and may-"

"Stop right there." Naveen got a nervous look. "I. Love. That. Idea. Moving on! I need ideas for music, themes…Catherine, what do you have for me?" A supermodel like girl stood up. Her platinum blonde hair was cut in a sharp bob. Piper wondered how she managed to walk in those seven-inch heels.

"Obviously, we should have the nine muses as our live band." Catherine stated in a bored tone. "And theme…uh…"

"Great, we'll come back to the theme. Drew, ideas on clothing, give it to me."

Drew's perfect curls had been pulled into a lose ponytail, her signature pink eyeliner had been swapped for aqua. "You guys are lucky," Drew began, whilst bringing a small remote out of her purse. She pressed a few buttons and suddenly a hole appeared in the floor that Piper didn't even know existed. "Follow me," Drew said, leading everyone down the stairs.

Stilettos clacked against the marble floor. It smelled like incense, the long hallway was lit by candlelight. Piper tried not too feel claustrophobic packed in the small space with her brothers and sisters, she couldn't help but gag at the mixture of everyone's cologne and perfume.

When they finally made it to the end of the hallway, they walked through a set of gold elevator doors. If she was claustrophobic in the hallway, she was sure in for a treat in the elevator.

"Am I the only one who feels like Drew's leading us into some creepy dungeon, where she'll lock us up and either kill us or make us her personal slaves?" Piper whispered to Mitchell.

Drew's head snapped around. "I heard that."

Piper and Mitchell snickered. Over the course of Piper's term as head counselor, her relationship with Drew had gotten considerably better. At least now she could tease Drew without worrying about getting punched in the face or have or hand _glued_ to her face.

The entire cabin's mouth dropped when the doors opened. Aphrodite turned to Drew and gave her an approving smile. The room was huge, with at least two other levels. Piper wasn't a mathematical genius-like most of the Athena cabin, but there must've been hundreds, if not thousands, of dresses. Short ones, long ones, dresses with rhinestones, some with ruffles. The list went on and on. There were shelves of different designer shoes, even an entire section dedicated to tuxes and suits. The escalators were all chrome, or metallic gold. The entire top floor was one huge beauty salon. There were several different lounges, each with fridges, plush couches, and flat screens. It was like one big mall.

"I've saving up, in case this day ever came." Said Drew.

"How is it that none of us knew about this?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Mitchell asked Drew.

Drew shrugged. "You never asked."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I ask everyone that in a normal conversation. Hey, have you been hoarding prom attire in a giant mall/closet underneath your cabin?"

"Now, was that so hard?" Drew smirked. Mitchell scowled at her.

"Drew I am very impressed." Aphrodite grinned. "Now for the most important topic of all."

"What?" Lacy asked.

"Prom Queen."

* * *

**A/N: I'll be responding to reviews. Thanks for reading! **

**-Clemi o Clementine (whatever floats ya boat) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but between school and friends I didn't really have time to update. This chapter is a little short, but I promise to all of you prom addicts there will be plenty of it in the upcoming chapters. **

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain: Thank you so much! And as for Percy and Annabeth for king and queen...you'll have to wait and see :)**

**Guest: Thanks, that was kind of what I was going for.  
**

**Koko'Abey: That description of Percy and Annabeth is completely accurate, but you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the encouragement!  
**

**Macy: Thanks for the reminder! And I'll try and keep the grammar and spelling mistakes to a minimum.  
**

**NeonHedgehog: Thank you, hope you like this chapter!  
**

**mosgem: This actually made my day, thank you.**

**rachel3athena: I actually am planning on bringing in a few of my beloved Romans. And I don't know if I'll have Jason _propose _to Piper, but their will definitely be some major Jasper fluff.  
**

**Guest: You're just going to have to wait and see who I crown as prom king and queen, hehehehe.  
**

**The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean: No worries, there is no chance in heck I wouldn't add Jasper to this fic. Thank you!  
**

**Kitty in Boots: Oh, I don't know, whoever I pick for prom queen and king aren't going to be people you'd expect. Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!  
**

**Alright just a warning for some mature(ish) content later in the chapter. I was thinking that our favorite demigods would be around 18 now, so a lot of their relationship drama and troubles are going to be slightly more mature. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Prom Queen!" Piper said, trying hard not to shout.

The rest of her siblings looked at her quizzically.

"Are you telling me, that this whole…test thing, was about _Prom Queen_?"

Aphrodite nodded with another brilliant smile.

"This is ridiculous!"

Aphrodite covered her mouth with a dainty hand and giggled, "Well, you'll never win with that attitude."

"What makes you think I want to win this stupid contest?" Piper growled.

"Lacy, why would someone want to win this _amazing _contest?"

Lacy showed off her mouth full of metal before answering, "Because it is an honor and a privilege."

"Exactly! To be voted the prettiest, nicest, most popular girl of anything is an incredible honor."

Piper crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Not interested."

Aphrodite sighed. "That's too bad, because there were some other things."

"Such as?" Drew asked.

Aphrodite grinned. Piper had never been more scared of a goddess.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Piper shouted as she came sprinting into the arena.

Annabeth dodged Percy's swing with a grunt. "What?"

"I need your help."

Annabeth rolled underneath Percy's legs and came up to strike, only to be blocked again. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"I need you to run my campaign for Prom Queen."

Annabeth stopped mid-swing and stared at Piper as if she had just grown an extra head. Both Percy and Annabeth stared at Piper, mouths agape. "Shut up!" Annabeth shoved Percy, which sent him flying into the bleachers.

"I never thought I'd hear you use I and Prom Queen in the same sentence." Percy snickered and rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you said this whole Prom idea was stupid!"

Piper bit her lip. "I did, then my mom came and talked to us about it and…Annabeth, you don't understand," She grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and started shaking her has hard as she could, "I have to win!"

Annabeth shoved Pipers hands away. "Seriously, Prom Queen? I thought you were cooler than that."

"Woah," Percy laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means? Prom Queen is stupid."

Piper put her hands on her hips. "What's so stupid about it?"

"Well for one it's totally sexist and degrading, being rewarded because you're pretty? Please. And then there's the fact that it turns girls into petty little brats. Do I need to go on?"

"That is not true!"

"Are you seriously arguing with me about this? Piper, you might be the most opposed girl to dresses and beauty pageants I've ever known, and I admire you for that. What exactly made you change your mind?"

"Well, there's a prize." Piper eyed Annabeth suspiciously.

"Oh, a prize?" Percy jogged up to them suddenly interested. "Is it food, a month off of chores?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "No."

"Well what then?"

"The couple who wins gets to have a day together outside of camp, no quest required."

"Aw, that sucks." Percy pouted.

Annabeth glared at him. "Yeah what's the big deal?"

Piper blushed, "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Piper, we're your friends, you can tell us." Annabeth smiled.

"Well, you know Jason and I have been dating for a while and…uh, things were progressing…at a uh…steady rate…"

"Huh?" Percy gave her a confused look before Annabeth smacked his arm. "OW! Gods, I don't understand, sorry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Oh," He nodded.

"OK, well, things were going great for a month or two, and I think…we're in a bit of a…rut."

"Care to explain a little more?" Annabeth tried not to smile.

"He won't go past second, we went to third once and that was an accident."

Percy cracked up. "So," He giggled. "_Jason_ is the one who won't put out in your relationship?" He laughed again.

Annabeth tried to glare at him but was holding back laughter of her own. "Percy, this isn't funny, a friend came to us with relationship issues so we have to help."

By now Piper could tell that her face was totally red. "I was just thinking that if I took him on a romantic date and we spent time together that didn't involve training and capture the flag, we might…go all the way."

Percy and Annabeth nodded before busting out laughing. "You're going to wine and dine him to get into his pants!"

Even Annabeth doubled over at that.

"I hate you guys!" Piper shouted over their laughs.

Annabeth grasped Percy's shoulder, "OK, OK, I'll be your campaign manager. But you have to promise you won't go all Queen Bee on me."

"I promise." Piper said before smirking at them. "So, what was your first time like?"

Annabeth grinned and glanced at Percy, who froze and shook his head at her. "Oh, you want to know about our first time?" Percy tried to cover her mouth, but she was too quick and had him on his knees with his hands behind his back in five seconds. "Well let me tell you the wonderful, romantic, and _short_, story of our first. It was the day we got back after the Giant War, and we had that big feast, in honor of the fallen. And then we went back to his cabin," She smirked down at Percy. "There's not much to tell after that considering it lasted for about thirty seconds."

Piper laughed and pointed at Percy's red face. "It was not thirty seconds!"

"You're right, maybe a minute."

Percy groaned and tried to bury his face in the arena floor. "Alright, you've all got your laughs in, now can we please just forget about it?"

Annabeth let go of him and kissed his cheek. "You're right," She turned to Piper. "And it's gotten so much better. I mean the first five or six times will _suck_. But after that, it's pretty OK."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Annabeth grinned. "So what's first, your majesty?"

Piper stopped laughing and furrowed her brow. "Damn, how do we run a campaign for Prom Queen?"

"I don't know," Percy shrugged. "Get some posters, glitter-glitter would probably do it."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Glitter?"

"It was just an idea, jeez." Percy rolled his eyes and stretched his shoulder. "So we're actually having a prom?"

"Yeah, Aphrodite's orders." Piper muttered.

"Oh come on, Piper, stop being so stubborn. I bet you twenty bucks you'll have a good time." Annabeth smirked.

Piper raised an eyebrow and stuck out her hand. "You're on."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
